Oscar x All Drabbles
by Alice-Sawada
Summary: Una serie de drabbles acerca de nuestra querida comandante, Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes, es momentos románticos, dramáticos y tristes con diversidad de personajes masculinos. Varios ships que me gustan bastante personalmente.
1. André

Ellos siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, desde que eran unos niños. Siempre han estado juntos, apoyándose en todo momento, André protegiéndola con su vida, él la amaba. Oscar era el amor de su vida, la amaba más que a su propia vida, la cual daría por ella sin rechistar; sin embargo, ella nunca podría ser suya, su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre que estaba más a su altura y eso partía su corazón.

Fue un momento entonces cuando ella le exigió que solamente la amase a ella y nada más, que le prometiera amor eterno y claramente él no dudaría entonces en prometerlo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, sentía una gran felicidad con solo el hecho de saber que por fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y ella le amaba de la misma forma en que él la amaba.

— André, quiero que nos casemos. — Dijo ella acurrucada en el pecho desnudo de su amante, mientras este acariciaba tu cabello. — Quiero ser tu esposa, sin importar lo que vaya a decir mi padre. Te amo tanto, André.

El joven de oscuro cabello castaño le miró sorprendido por un momento antes de sonreír y envolverla entre sus brazos, besando su frente con gran cariño, aquello había regocijado a su corazón de una manera indescriptible.

— Si es lo que deseas, mi amada Oscar— .Contestó. — Tus deseos son ordenes.

La bella mujer de cabellos rubios sonrió mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos azules cual zafiros, acariciando delicadamente el rostro del hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón. Ser su esposa es lo que más deseaba, ser completamente su mujer sin que nadie pudiese negarle el hecho de amar a su antiguo valet. Apresada entre sus brazos, se sumergió en un sueño, pronunciando una y otra vez como amaba a su André. Él se mantuvo despierto mientras acariciaba aquellas hebras de oro, sin evitar sonreír.

Después de todo,de tantos problemas y adversidades, por fin su querida Oscar había decidido amarlo, entregarse y fundirse entre sus brazos, siendo uno finalmente.

Al día siguiente ambos se dirigieron a la capilla del pueblo, ambos vestidos con aquel uniforme militar color azul, tomándose de las manos y sonriéndose de forma mutua, ilusionados por su matrimonio. El sacerdote al principio se vio un tanto confundido al ver que no se tendría una ceremonia formal, aun así, aceptó casarlos, pues se notaba que estaban sumamente enamorados y realmente querían unir sus vidas. Por fin Oscar y André se volvieron marido y mujer. Su matrimonio se mantuvo confidencial entre ambos, nadie tenía que enterarse de que eran casados.

La revolución llegó con gran violencia a París, el pueblo estaba indignado con los nobles debido a su mala vida y era bastante peligroso que los de clase alta merodearan por allí. André temía por la seguridad de su mujer, puesto a que era una noble y muchos en el pueblo la conocían, no podía dejarla allí.

— Oscar, por favor, escucha lo que digo, tienes que irte, puedes peligrar aquí.

— No, André, no pienso abandonar la guardia, son mis hombres y no los dejaré a su cuenta.

Ella era testaruda, pero tenía razón en lo que decía, era egoísta hacer que ella se fuera y tuviese que abandonar a aquellos que fuesen sus amigos, pero si moría, al menos sería juntos. Las batallas eran sanguinarias y rudas, hasta que finalmente llegó el día en que atacarían La Bastilla, sería el combate más sangriento, de eso no había duda. Oscar daba las ordenes mientras todos en el batallón la seguían, las balas volaban y los cañones disparaban impactando en la fortaleza, una bala golpeó a André cerca de su corazón. La Bastilla fue tomada y André fue rápidamente llevado con un doctor.

Poco a poco abrió su ojo color verde, veía muy borroso debido al esfuerzo que tuvo que poner en este debido a la pérdida de su otro ojo, temía estar muerto o nunca volver a ver el rostro de su amada Oscar. Poco a poco su vista se fue enfocando hasta que logró visualizar el bello rostro de su esposa, los ojos de esta estaba cubiertos por lágrimas y sostenía su mano con fuerza. Al verlo consiente, Oscar se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

— André, mi amor, creí que te había perdido para siempre.

— No llores, Oscar, ya todo ha pasado.

— Huyamos, André, vayámonos de Francia, quiero que estemos juntos en un pequeño pueblo, quiero vivir contigo, tener a nuestros hijos.

André sonrió y asintió. Todos sus sueños se habían cumplido, su vida había comenzado a estar llena de felicidad, Oscar lo amaba también y era suya, su preciosa y magnífica esposa. El batallón les despidió deseándoles suerte en su nueva vida, mientras ellos se retirarían para tener una vida pacífica. Al fin podrían ser felices. Juntos en caballo partieron lejos de la guerra, lejos de todo, dispuestos a vivir su amor de una forma plena.


	2. Lionel

**Antes de iniciar el capítulo, este Drabble se basa en el último tomo del manga, si no lo han leído es probable que se hagan spoilers. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que en este One-Shot Lionel no es un muñeco, sino un asesino que trabaja bajo el mando de Lady Elizabeth.**.

.

.

.

— Han llegado las visitas, mi querido Lionel.— Dijo aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos negros mientras miraba al joven que se encontraba a su lado — ¿No son hermosas?

Lionel para lady Elizabeth era como un muñeco al que podía controlar, pues ella le había sacado de un psiquiátrico en donde le habían internado sus padres. Él era sumamente atractivo y eso era favorable para atraer a sus víctimas y así apuñalarlas al tenerlas sujetas en un abrazo. Aquellos frívolos ojos azules se posaron en la mujer de cabellos dorados, vestida con un uniforme militar, manteniendo aquella casi imborrable y frívola sonrisa. Lady Oscar había captado la atención de aquel joven.

Matar a lady Caroline había sido bastante sencillo, era una jovencita estúpida y en parte le desagradaba su altanería desde que la vio, siempre tratando de llamar la atención de Oscar, quien para su desgracia lo había visto abrazar a esa chiquilla malinterpretando la situación,fue entonces que dejó caer el cadáver en el suelo, antes de dirigirse a su armario y buscar un traje limpio, no iba a presentarse frente a su lady con aquellas fachadas. Lady Elizabeth le solía comentar muy a menudo sobre lady Oscar y ahora él también estaba embelesado por semejante belleza; además de que le trasmitía una fuerza y valentía que nunca ninguna otra mujer habría podido tener.

Oscar se encontraba en la habitación que lady Elizabeth había preparado exclusivamente para ella, mientras esta miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana, era una tormenta incesante. Estaba bastante preocupada por Caroline, pues esta última no había aparecido desde que la vio abrazada con aquel joven, el sobrino de lady Elizabeth. Le estaba empezando a dar mala espina aquel lugar, especialmente ese muchachito que se hacía llamar Lionel. Soltó un pesado suspiro, quitándose el saco del uniforme y dejándola a un lado, quizá se estaba preocupando demasiado por una tontería. Iba a acostarse, pero el toqueteo de la puerta la detuvo de camino a la amplia cama, se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a Lionel justo frente a ella.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?— Inquirió la mujer de rubios cabellos. El joven hombre permaneció en silencio.— ¿Dónde está lady Caroline? — Preguntó al notar que ella no le acompañaba.

Él se mantuvo sin decir nada y entró a la habitación de Oscar, quien había tratado de cerrar la puerta, pero él era más fuerte que ella por razones obvias, y finalmente cerró la puerta con seguro. La mujer retrocedía al verlo acercarse y extender sus brazos hacia ella, sonriendo de forma maquiavélica. Finalmente ella fue apresada en aquellos fuertes brazos, mientras forcejaba para separarse de él. Pudo notar algo filoso tocar su abdomen por sobre la camisa.

— _¿Voy a morir?_ — Pensó Oscar con miedo.

El cuchillo, lejos de todo lo que había pensado, comenzó a desgarrar su blanca camisa, mientras Lionel la llevaba hacia la cama, entonces comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba. Lionel la agarraba con firmeza y el cuchillo rozaba su piel, por lo cual removerse para lograr soltarse no era una opción. Sus labios fueron apresados por los ajenos a la vez que fue empujada hacia la cama, quedando bajo el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Sería víctima de un delito desgarrador para cualquier mujer.

— _André, por favor, ayúdame._ — Pensó con las lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos.

Una vez aquel muñeco tuviese a la víctima entre sus brazos, nunca podrá escapar. Tal vez se trataba de una situación diferente a los asesinatos, pero aplicaba para todo. Un delito diferente, pero con el mismo razonamiento. Oscar ya se encontraba presa en sus brazos, siendo reclamada otra cosa en lugar de su vida, y solo un milagro podría salvarla.


	3. François

Él idolatraba a su comandante más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. No solamente la admiraba por su innegable belleza, sino por su amabilidad y preocupación por sus soldados, especialmente por él cuando se sentía mal debido a la desnutrición. La amaba tanto que se tiraría al río Sena si ella se lo pidiese.

Aquel alegre jovencito fue el primero en admitir a Oscar como su comandante, sin importarle lo que dijera Alain después, ya que eso era lo de menos, no quería que su comandante de fuera.

Respiró profundo, tratando se calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón, apretando fuertemente un ramo de flores.

— Vamos, François, tú puedes. — Se dijo tratando de animarse.

Tocó la puerta del despacho de Oscar con su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho.

— Adelante.

Sintió que se derretía al escuchar la suave voz de la mujer. Abrió la puerta escondiendo las flores tras su espalda.

— François Armand, ¿qué sucede?

— Umm... Yo... Capitán, verá... — El nerviosismo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. El joven de cabellos claros extendió las flores hacia ella. — La amo, capitán Oscar.

La rubia estaba gratamente sorprendida ante la repentina confesión del joven de pecas.

— Vaya, no me esperaba esto. — Dijo la joven noble tomando las flores. — Disculpa no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, François, pero lo aprecio.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos del pequeño François ante el rechazo, realmente no esperaba que ella lo aceptara, pero le dolía.

— N-No llores. — Dijo la rubia preocupada.

Oscar suspiró y se acercó a él para depositar un suave beso sobre su mejilla. Aquella acción de su comandante le hizo detener su llanto y provocar que sus mejillas adquirieran un brillante color rojo.

Amaba a su comandante, realmente la amaba. Tal vez sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero aquel inocente beso había sido suficiente para él.


	4. Fersen

Sacársela de la cabeza parecía casi imposible para él después del baile en la fiesta de Versalles, era indudablemente hermosa, aquel vestido que usaba se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de la mujer, su cintura pequeña y la leve curva en sus senos. Antes de aquel baile el sueco había estado pensando en Oscar por breves instantes, ahora aquella belleza invadía sus pensamientos día y noche. La despedida entre ambos fue dolorosa y desde entonces no volvió a verla, la extrañaba casi al punto de necesitarla, ver sus ojos de zafiro con aquel brillo confiado, sus hebras rubias menearse levemente con su caminar, su voz fuerte pero a la vez suave. Esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba dejar de pensar el ella.

— Oh, Oscar, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?

No lo pensó por mucho tiempo antes de dirigirse a las caballerizas y tomar a su caballo, solamente para dirigirse hacia la mansión Jarjayes, aunque era un poco tarde y probablemente todos se encontrarían durmiendo a aquella hora, pero realmente necesitaba ver a Oscar, ya no podía resistirlo más, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente, besar sus labios y fundir sus cuerpos.

Efectivamente toda la mansión Jarjayes dormitaba a aquella hora, las luces estaban apagadas y nada se escuchaba en el interior de la mansión. Fersen fue hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de Oscar y comenzó a escalar la pared. Se sentía como un bandido y algo irrespetuoso por invadir la recámara de una dama, pero Oscar no era como las otras mujeres. Una vez llegó a la ventana, entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama. Oscar lucía muy bella como de costumbre, su rostro mostraba una expresión serena, sus ojos cerrados dejaban ver el largo de sus pestañas, su cabello de oro esparcido por las almohadas y sus rosados labios entre abiertos, tan apetecibles. Se acercó hasta ella antes de aprisionar sus labios contra los suyos. La acción provocó que la mujer despertara y comenzara a forcejar, Fersen tomó sus muñecas impidiendo que le alejara, mientras seguía besando hambriento aquellos labios.

— F-Fersen, d-detente—. Pidió Oscar. — L-La reina...

— Olvídate de ella, Oscar, tal y como yo lo he hecho. Quiero estar contigo. — Respondió él sobre sus labios.

— A-André.

Cuando oyó aquel nombre escapar de los labios de Oscar la miró con gran impacto, ella lloraba cerrando sus ojos.

— Tú no eres mi André— Sollozó ella.

Él la soltó retrocediendo y negando con la cabeza, no podía concebirlo, no podía concebir que ella le hubiese olvidado cuando él apenas había reconocido sus sentimientos por ella. La había perdido.


	5. Napoleón

Fue un encuentro bastante casual, tal vez aquello estaba destinado a suceder al fin de cuentas. Algo en aquella persona le hizo voltear, simplemente para ver aquel encantador rostro. Quedó prendado a esa hermosa mujer que vestía con el uniforme de la guardia francesa, lo que le dio a entender al instante lo diferente que ella era en comparación de las otras mujeres. No intercambiaron muchas palabras, él simplemente se presentó ante ella; además, no vio prudente molestarla, parecía apurada. Se mantuvo viéndola en su elegante caminar, hasta que desapareció por completo de su campo de visión.

Oscar abrió poco a poco sus ojos, encontrándose en una habitación que desconocía. Logró ubicarse notando que estaba en un hospital.

— Lady Oscar, lady Oscar, ¡gracias a Dios! — Dijo una dulce voz en un sollozo.

— ¿Rosalie?

— Lady Oscar, está viva, me siento tan feliz. — La rubia más joven abrazó con fuerza a quien alguna vez cuidó de ella.

— Veo que está despierta, brigadier Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes. — Dijo una voz masculina bastante fuerte.

Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos oscuros y atentos como los de un águila, el joven Napoleón Bonaparte, aquel con ojos de emperador.

— ¿Y André? ¿Dónde está mi André? — Preguntó la rubia mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por lágrimas.

— Lady Oscar, André ha muerto, no pudimos hacer nada por él. — Dijo Rosalie con voz quebrajada.

Ambas rubias se echaron a llorar, mientras compartían un abrazo.

Napoleón se mantuvo mirando a Oscar con aquellos fieros ojos, supuso que André fue el amante de aquella mujer, pero lograría olvidarlo. Napoleón se aseguraría que él fuese el siguiente hombre al que Oscar amaría, aunque eso significase tener que secuestrarla con tal de que no viese a nadie más.

La rubia más joven se había retirado y Oscar estaba acostada en la cama durmiendo, él tomó la mano de la mujer que había captado su atención, besando el dorso de la misma.

— Le prometo, brigadier Oscar, que usted será a mi lado más feliz de lo que alguna vez pudo serlo con su fallecido esposo — Susurró antes de depositar un suave beso sobre aquellos labios de rosa.


End file.
